My Oasis
by nah s. black
Summary: Oneshot. "Eu tinha estado perdido no meio do nada.  ... . Não houvera horizonte diferente. E de repente, naquela imensidão sem vida, uma plantinha criou luz, sombra, cor, intensidade."  trecho


Havia alguma coisa triste dentro de mim. Era vazio e seco. Um deserto cheio de sombras, e o céu às vezes brilhava tanto que cegava. Às vezes era mais escuro que uma noite sem estrelas. Mas sempre era vazio e desanimador. Uma paisagem desesperadora e bela. Um belo desastre. Uma tragédia com mais danos do que uma alma pode agüentar.

E a verdade é que, embora meus amigos pudessem ter uma vaga idéia disso, eu nunca admitiria que tivesse uma ligeira curiosidade para saber como era a sensação de se sentir... _Amado._ Incrivelmente, a _meu_ ver, não foi uma garota meiga e doce que conseguiu me fazer sentir qualquer coisa por ela. Porque você não sorria com todos os dentes todas as vezes que eu sorria pra você dessa maneira, você simplesmente revirava os olhos e dizia alguma coisa como "vá procurar o que fazer". Você às vezes ignorava totalmente o que eu estava falando – fato era que garota nenhuma conseguia desviar a atenção de mim enquanto eu falava, só você. Você não se mostrava completamente hipnotizada por mim. Nem nervosamente distraída com a minha presença. Nem ficava se insinuando para chamar minha atenção, e muito menos dava risadinhas histéricas quando eu flertava com você – você? Ah, você _respondia_ de volta, é claro.

_Você era tão _eu_ que, se eu não fosse quem eu sou, ficaria intimidado._

Foi irônico que a nossa aproximação tenha se dado por coincidências idiotas. No ano de 1978 meus pais estavam passando praticamente o tempo todo na França – me abandonando oficialmente com James, enquanto você se mudava de lá por causa de um desastre causado por comensais na Embaixada Bruxa Francesa – inclusive um deles era Bellatrix Black, minha adorada prima no auge dos seus dezesseis devotos anos -, e você teve que se mudar da Beauxbatons para Hogwarts, com sua irmã gêmea. Madison podia se parecer um pouco fisicamente com você, talvez na cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, mas francamente, esses são detalhes que desapareceram da minha mente há muito tempo. Mas eu me lembro com uma clareza estupidamente lúcida dos teus fios lisos, negros e cumpridos, cascateando pelas costas enquanto você andava de uma maneira que me fazia levantar uma sobrancelha e sorrir torto. Lembro das bochechas rosadas na pele extremamente pálida, das covinhas que se formavam quando você sorria, dos olhos profundos e escuros, e do maldito sotaque francês.

- _Merde._ – foi a primeira palavra – um palavrão em francês - que ouvi da sua voz macia, depois de derrubar ingredientes em pó na aula de Poções.

Eu ri baixinho enquanto te ajudava a recuperar as coisas com feitiços rápidos, sem sair de onde estava. Claro que a minha intenção foi a de me aproximar. Praticamente todo garoto que tivesse bom senso estava falando de você e de sua irmã pela escola.

- Obrigada – você agradeceu, sorrindo torto. Aquelas covinhas lindas apareceram, tirando minha atenção por um instante. A sua pele estava maravilhosa, parecendo veludo sob a fraca luz da masmorra. Então eu sorri com todos os dentes pra você.

- Sempre que precisar, er...

- McKinnon.

- Só isso?

- Por enquanto só, Black. – você sorriu de novo, mais desdenhosa, e se virou para frente na carteira.

Estreitei os olhos, pensando naquilo. Você já sabia quem eu era. Um sorriso malicioso passou por meus lábios.

- Woa, novo alvo para o detonador. – murmurou Remo entediado do meu lado.

- Ih, lobinho, tudo bem que a aula com a Lufa-Lufa é só à tarde, pode ser mais paciente para encontrar a sua luz do dia?

- Calado, Almofas – ele rosnou na minha direção. Eu ri. James me acompanhou enquanto jogava um bilhete para a Evans.

- Ah, francamente. – resmunguei, olhando impaciente para o caldeirão.

O fato de que os meus amigos estivessem namorando significava pra mim, naquela época, o apocalipse. Eu ficava frustrado quando as conversas se voltavam para as características pulsantes de suas namoradas em tudo que elas faziam. É claro que eu não entendia.

E, como era pra ser, eu e você acabamos se... Esbarrando por aí. Antes disso, consegui arrancar de você seu primeiro nome, Marlene, e que estava na Grifinória, e que havia simpatizado com ninguém menos que Lílian Evans, a ruiva do meu melhor amigo. Pegamos detenção conjunta em uma aula de Herbologia – quando eu fui fazer uma piadinha pra você ao mesmo tempo em que me inclinava por cima da mesa, derrubando toda aquela _planta_ estranha com vaso e tudo –, e nos fizeram lavar as estufas. Foi a primeira vez que conversamos normalmente – quer dizer, sem todas aquelas provocações ou cinismos. Tivemos que limpar duas estufas sem magia, só baldes, esfregões e sabão. O resultado foi bom, para quem não era dado para limpeza como eu. Talvez tenha sido uma nova inspiração. Saímos de lá bem tarde da noite, ambos sujos e molhados.

Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto, deixando seu pescoço à mostra. E, Merlin, como você estava sexy com aquela saia do uniforme, blusa branca praticamente encharcada e tênis em situações piores. Eu te prensei numa parede meio deserta pelos corredores de Hogwarts, destilando provocações. Você empinou o queixo na minha direção, tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir seu hálito bem junto ao rosto. Quente. Delicioso. Eu sorri torto com o desafio.

- Não seja tão cachorro a ponto de lembrar de mim como _a suja_, ok? – você murmurou antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para me beijar. E me fazer incendiar imediatamente.

Eu ainda me lembro de ter pensado "Ah, McKinnon, quem é que disse que eu vou me lembrar de você?", mas diabo, como eu era ingênuo. Como eu pude, por um segundo sequer, pensar que aquele beijo não significaria nada? Afinal, eu era Sirius Black. Ninguém, em nenhuma parte do universo, poderia me preparar para o que estava por vir.

Você havia chegado pra ficar. Impregnou a minha vida tão rápido que mal tive tempo de respirar. Porque quando eu menos percebia, estava pensando em você, e naquele beijo pateticamente perfeito enquanto estávamos sujos. Merlin, eu só conseguia me lembrar das suas mãos entrando pelos meus cabelos molhados, suas unhas arranhando minhas costas por dentro da camisa, seus lábios mordendo os meus deixando entrever um sorriso, da sua pele quente e macia. Sua respiração ofegante contra a minha.

- McKinnon, a professora Minerva está te chamando – eu me aproximei da mesa no salão comunal, enquanto você estudava com Lily, James e Alice.

A ruiva estava num daqueles surtos de estudo. James me encarou, furioso, querendo que eu salvasse _ele_. Você sorriu discretamente para os outros e se levantou, me acompanhando para fora.

- Você não podia demorar mais? – atirou contra mim quando chegamos em algum lugar perto da cozinha, aproximando-se rapidamente do meu corpo – Quem sabe desse tempo de outro neurônio meu torrar.

- Lílian não é assim tão má, Lene... – eu ronronei, puxando-a pela cintura para mim.

Seu corpo estava quente. Você riu pelo nariz e apoiou as mãos no meu peito, e depois mordeu os lábios carnudos por um instante.

- Tem razão – disse, travessa – Eu provavelmente deveria voltar a estudar agora. – e, dizendo isso, girou os calcanhares para o fim do corredor.

Eu revirei os olhos, rindo, antes de te puxar pela cintura para um abraço e beijos apressados em seu pescoço, que lhe faziam cócegas. Sua risada perto do meu ouvido era deliciosa e arrepiava a minha pele inconscientemente.

E inconscientemente, eu deixei meus antigos costumes de lado. Quer dizer, não totalmente. Apenas passei a... Ignorá-los. Se Mary Stuart passasse ao meu lado com aqueles peitos apertados no decote, um sorriso enviesado me convidando para você sabe o quê, eu simplesmente sorria mais largamente e dizia que ficasse para a próxima. E aquilo misteriosamente _não estava me afetando_. Eu só olhava pra você, e percebia que era assim que tinha que ser. Suas provocações valiam por todas as outras. Seus beijos, então... _Deus do céu_.

Haviam noites em que eu não sabia – e francamente tento descobrir até hoje – como é que eu me segurava. Como eu _resistia_ ao desejo intenso de arrancar todas as suas roupas num só puxão e fazê-la minha...? E, com o passar dos _dias_, as coisas só começaram a esquentar mais e mais. E mais. Eu estava começando a sentir uma ânsia que formigava meus dedos na vontade de te tocar, na sala de aula ou em qualquer outro ambiente. Talvez principalmente na sala de aula. Por causa daquele maldito uniforme curto, que acentuava todas as suas curvas. Tudo bem, era igual ao de todas as outras garotas, mas no seu corpo ficava obrigatoriamente perfeito. Mais tarde foram todas as roupas em qualquer ambiente. Então, eu comecei a parar de resistir.

- Six... – era o novo apelidinho francês que você havia dado para mim. Seu pescoço estava esticado na minha frente, enquanto eu o beijava, mordia, chupava, e fazia o que quisesse entre a orelha e o decote. Você suspirava, me apertando ainda mais entre as suas pernas. Suas unhas entravam na carne das minhas costas, as mãos por baixo da minha camiseta, deixando marcas feias e vermelhas. Mas eu não estava dando a mínima. O gemido que você soltou no meu ouvido só fez tudo ficar mais quente e insensato.

- Você me deixa louco, Lene – sussurrei com a boca colada ao seu ouvido. As suas unhas encravaram mais ainda em mim.

- Espera. – você meramente murmurou, subindo as mãos para os meus ombros.

O que certamente não me fez parar.

- Huh? – resmunguei enquanto beijava seu pescoço com volúpia.

- Nós não podemos... Sirius. – dessa vez você conseguiu se afastar do meu pescoço, e desceu para o chão, deslaçando as próprias pernas do meu quadril.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, de novo com a boca na sua orelha.

- Hey, espera aí – me empurrou levemente, e eu me afastei, impaciente.

- Qual é o problema?

- Como, qual é o problema? Não podemos fazer isso. Não aqui. Não agora.

- Está mesmo preocupada com o... Momento perfeito? – eu perguntei, tentando não ser indelicado.

Você me olhou zangada.

- Só pra tua informação, garoto – apontou um dedo para mim – Eu não sou qualquer vadiazinha com quem você sai e faz o que quer.

- É claro que não é, Marlene – eu confirmei, sentindo minhas entranhas queimarem. Deus, eu _precisava_ de você.

Seus olhos escuros me avaliaram. Eu esperei o de praxe, o que todas as garotas falavam: _Em que eu sou diferente? Porque estava praticamente me obrigando a transar com você?_ – quando, devo acrescentar, eu não estava fazendo nada manipulador. Ao meu ver. – _Você vai ter que me pedir em namoro._ _É a sua primeira vez? É a minha._ Blá, blá, blá.

Mas você era, de verdade, pela primeira vez na história, a garota diferente das outras garotas. Você continuou me avaliando com aqueles seus olhos escuros e brilhantes, e percebi que foi se acalmando gradativamente. Você não me julgou. Você já sabia que era diferente das outras. Você sabia que nós dois estávamos entrando naquilo, e cedo ou tarde aconteceria, porque estava simplesmente _quente demais_. Você sabia que eu não era tão bom garoto assim. Não devia ser a sua primeira vez também. Eu captei tudo isso enquanto nossos olhos se encontraram. Talvez nunca alguém tivesse lido tão bem uma pessoa antes – ou talvez _eu_ nunca o tivesse feito. A minha vontade de perguntar por que você havia parado foi imensa.

Então, você falou antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. E me estupefou a ponto de fazer todos os pensamentos anteriores sumirem.

- O que você sente por mim, Sirius?

Eu não demonstrei surpresa, embora tudo tivesse calado dentro de mim como um deserto. Seus olhos brilharam, confusos e curiosos na minha direção. Quando consegui pensar em algo, soltei:

- Como assim?

- Você disse que eu não sou qualquer vadiazinha. Isso quer dizer que eu signifique algo para você ou que sou mesmo como as outras?

- Você _não é_ como as outras. Você é incrível, Lene. Eu gosto de você.

- Gosta? – você repetiu, um pouco irônica.

Eu fiquei te encarando. Eu não sabia o que dizer, afinal, tinha acabado de falar tudo o que qualquer garota sempre lutara para arrancar de mim. Você tinha conseguido facilmente, e não estava nem aí pra isso.

- Ah, Six. – você suspirou, pousando as mãos no meu peito. Eu segurei a sua cintura – Não é isso o que eu estou perguntando.

- Então qual é a _verdadeira pergunta_, Lene?

Você hesitou um instante. Mas você não guardava as coisas só para si, muito menos sentimentos.

- Desde que começamos a sair, eu... Eu tenho sentido algo em mim – seus olhos estavam tão profundos que eu tive medo de me perder ali – É algo louco e... Selvagem – eu sorri torto, mas você continuou falando – E rápido. Eu adoro passar o meu tempo com você. E quando você me beija eu... – a sua voz se perdeu, e, de repente, você socou meu ombro – Deus! Sirius, você tem noção de que estávamos a um instante de ir para a cama juntos?

- Eu tenho uma imensa noção disso – eu falei, sorrindo.

- Mas estamos juntos há duas semanas! – você ressaltou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – E eu... Nem sei o que nós temos. Nem sei se você está sentindo o mesmo, ou se sente qualquer coisa por mim.

Eu te olhei brevemente, antes de desviar os olhos. Eu não estava pronto para aquilo. Pensei que você tivesse dito exatamente tudo o que qualquer outra garota diria, só que de forma diferente. Mas você só estava sendo sincera – e eu, encurralado demais para perceber. Meus ombros retesaram quando eu me afastei de você passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Lene, eu não sei dizer o que sinto por você dessa maneira – comecei – Tem esse... Desejo e... Eu não sei.

- Não sabe ou não tem mais nada? – quis saber, calmamente.

- Não sei. – respondi rápido. Tinha alguma coisa. Dentro de mim. E era por você. Mas eu ainda não tinha idéia do que aquilo poderia ser. Eu não sabia _mesmo_ porque estava sentindo qualquer coisa por você, e se estava.

Você me encarou por um tempo. Eu quis quebrar o silêncio para não dar tempo suficiente para você desistir de mim, mas não conseguia pensar em nada forte o suficiente para dizer. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam tanto que eu tive que segurar a vontade de tomar seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e fazê-la entender nem eu sei o quê; sua boca perfeita abriu uma vez, mas a frase se perdeu antes que sua voz saísse, e você a fechou novamente.

- Então vamos esperar você descobrir – murmurou, as bochechas corando levemente, e desviou de mim para ir embora.

Minha mente pifou e eu obviamente não fui atrás de você gritando que te amava. Não _ainda_. Eu nem tinha descoberto isso, enquanto você levantava suas suspeitas. Você sempre foi fantástica. E, se qualquer coisa que tivesse dito fosse diferente, eu não teria mesmo ido atrás. Eu teria tentado abafar qualquer ânsia, ignorar qualquer batida descompassada de coração. Eu teria continuado a viver no deserto, perdido e sem rumo. No vazio.

Mas alguma coisa estava mudando naquele ano. Você não havia errado uma só palavra. Você era perfeita pra mim. Estava nascendo uma plantinha no meio da imensidão da areia. Uma coisa mínima, um broto se formando inocentemente no deserto. Como se fosse mesmo ali o lugar onde deveria estar.

- Você não tem mesmo a mínima idéia de que porra ela estava falando, Sirius? – James ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, indignado, parando de escrever no mesmo momento.

Eu encarei emburrado o pergaminho na minha frente. Estava todo rabiscado de palavras desconexas.

- Qual é, cara. – Remo começou também – Não tem nenhuma noçãozinha?

- Ah, calem a boca – resmunguei – Se vocês são mestres quando o assunto é a mente das garotas, olhem as suas bolas de cristal e se abram comigo!

James riu, Remo segurou. Eu procurei por você com os olhos no salão comunal, mesmo sabendo que uma hora dessas devia estar na biblioteca com a sua irmã.

- Não é uma questão de conhecer a mente das garotas – Aluado falou – É uma questão de conhecimentos gerais.

Olhei pra ele, tentando ignorar o fato de que ele estava falando do nosso relacionamento como se fosse um teste.

- Você quer continuar com ela, Almofadinhas? – Jay quis saber.

- Sim.

- Por quê? – perguntou Remo.

- Porque eu gosto de ficar com ela. Gosto da personalidade dela, do jeito dela, das piadas que ela faz. Gosto até que ela me ignore às vezes. E isto é estranho. – senti minhas bochechas corarem por causa do calor que subiu pelo meu corpo.

Era a primeira vez que eu estava falando pra eles que _gostava_ de alguém. Não estava envergonhado, só... Bem, vai saber. James e Remo trocaram um olhar rápido, pensando que eu não perceberia. Empinei o queixo e olhei pra cada um deles, um de cada vez.

- Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela só por me sentir assim – murmurei tentando afastar as suspeitas deles ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os lados.

- Sirius, você nunca esteve apaixonado pra saber – Aluado falou, coçando a nuca folgadamente.

Eu não entendia como ele podia estar tão calmo. Senti ganas de voar no pescoço dele e chacoalhá-lo até liberar o lobo mau dentro dele – então eu me lembrei que o lobo mau era consideravelmente mais forte do que eu, o cachorro.

- E nem pretendo estar. – rosnei, começando a juntar meu material.

Quando eu já estava com a mochila no ombro e me preparando para sair do salão comunal, ouvi James dizer:

- Não é como se você pudesse evitar, sabe!

Olhei pra trás e não respondi, só sumi pelo resto da tarde nos jardins. Tentando me concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse você. Mas nem mesmo bolar planos contra o Seboso me fazia esquecer. Quando eu estava conseguindo pensar em alguma coisa pra escrever na dissertação de Poções, alguém aparecia e me perguntava se eu sabia onde estava você. Devia estar realmente _óbvio_.

Mais tarde, no treino, você foi com Emme, Lílian e Alice nas arquibancadas, e pareciam distraídas, rindo e jogando conversa fora, sem parecer prestar atenção em nós. James voou perto de mim e pairou no ar, encarando autoritariamente um terceiranista que treinava para artilheiro. Depois de ralhar com ele, se voltou pra mim:

- Está vendo aquilo? É um sinal, Almofadinhas.

- De que porra você está falando, James?

- Da sua garota, ela veio ver você jogar.

Eu revirei os olhos, e não vou negar que gostei do modo como "sua garota" soava. _Minha garota_.

- Quem disse que ela veio ver a mim?

- Por quem mais ela poderia ter vindo? Ah, francamente, pare de tentar achar desculpas para dar a si mesmo. – ele falou.

- Sabe, odeio conversar com você em campo - eu falei – Você fica direto demais!

Mais tarde, eu voltei para o salão comunal sujo e de uniforme, mas conversando com você enquanto os outros casais haviam dado o seu jeito de sumir. Quando fui me despedir, eu próprio não suportando mais o meu cheiro, puxei você pelo cotovelo e selei nossos lábios. Você sorriu para mim com covinhas, e eu respondi.

- Você tem algum fetiche por sujeira, certo? – perguntou, divertida, e eu ri.

Então eu comecei a me sentir péssimo por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro porque não estávamos tendo momentos como aquele freqüentemente. Na verdade, foram apenas três vezes, e eu penso que isso serviu para confirmar que de alguma forma, ainda estávamos juntos e só dependia de mim para que esse fato se consumasse. Só dependia que eu te dissesse três palavras.

As mesmas três palavras que eu nunca havia dito a ninguém em toda a minha vida. Nem mesmo para os meus pais, parentes, amigos. Não com toda a profundidade que tem que ser. Eu estava começando a me perguntar, furiosamente, que raio estava sentindo por você. Então aquilo voltou pra minha cabeça. Aquilo de eu nunca ter estado apaixonado por alguém para saber como era. Perguntei-me tolamente se eu poderia me apaixonar. _E é claro que já tinha acontecido._

Foi aí que as garotas começaram a perceber que estávamos nos afastando – quer dizer, as garotas que não podiam saber disso. Garotas como Mary. Ela se aproximou sorrateiramente de mim um dia depois do treino, com roupas curtas, é claro. Ergui uma sobrancelha pra ela, jogando o taco de batedor por cima do ombro.

- Oi – ela disse, um sorriso imenso no rosto superficial.

- Mary – cumprimentei.

- Então, é verdade mesmo o que estão dizendo?

- Eu não sei o que estão dizendo.

- Sobre você e a francesa – ela fez uma careta.

- Marlene? Ainda continuo ignorante sobre o assunto.

- Ah, Sirius, você sabe – ela jogou os cabelos loiros para trás falsamente, tentando me seduzir. Ela sempre voltava com aqueles joguinhos e insinuações, mesmo sabendo que seria mais uma. Só consegui pensar no quanto ela era patética e em como a sensualidade era natural em você.

- Não sei.

- Que vocês terminaram. Francamente, nunca achei que fosse ficar com uma garota tanto tempo! – e terminou com uma risadinha escandalosa.

Eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos, começando a subir o gramado. Eu sabia que se entrasse no vestiário ela me seguiria e possivelmente tentaria coisas que eu não estava – _eu incrivelmente não estava_ – a fim de fazer. Não com ela.

- Nós estamos bem. – eu falei – Não que isso tenha algo a ver com você, é claro. – pisquei maroto pra ela.

Ela riu, afobada demais pelo meu gesto para perceber o que eu tinha falado. Então, quando caiu em si, o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto e ela se virou:

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Novamente...

- Nós temos que saber! – ela me interrompeu com a voz aguda.

Senti repulsa por ela.

- _Nós?_ Ah, francamente, Mary. Eu estou com Marlene e isso não diz respeito a mais ninguém além de nós dois. E não interessa se eu e ela estamos andando juntos ou não.

Ela empinou o queixo e sumiu. Então eu fiquei realmente confuso. Era a primeira vez que eu dava o fora em Mary, quer dizer, era a primeira vez que eu falava daquele jeito com uma garota que eu sabia o que era capaz de fazer. Isso me deixou quase louco – só podia ter algo de errado comigo. Tomei uma ducha e me deitei cedo, as cortinas fechadas envolta da minha cama. Ignorei quando James me chamou para jantar, e quando Remo ergueu a cortina e me encontrou podre com o braço no rosto. Minha cabeça estava doendo e meus nervos à flor da pele de uma maneira que me fazia querer quebrar toda a estrutura do quarto. _Por quê você não conseguia só entender que era diferente?_ Tinha mesmo que me fazer sentir todas aquelas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Fiquei horas me revirando, sozinho e no escuro. Perdi a noção do tempo. Devo ter sonhado apenas uma vez, e foi com você indo embora. Meu peito se encheu de agonia e eu acordei, assustado, levantando na cama. Meus cabelos estavam empapados. Irritado, corri as cortinas da cama e lavei o rosto no banheiro. Minha pele naturalmente pálida demais parecia estranhamente transparente, como se fosse se desfazer, e mesmo assim haviam manchas febris avermelhadas pelas minhas bochechas. Meus olhos cinza estavam rápidos e nervosos. Me senti doente.

Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia. A cama de James era ao lado da minha. Abri a cortina do Pontas e o sacudi algumas vezes, até que ele abriu os olhos inchados.

- Qual é o seu problema, cara? – ele perguntou, irritado, a voz pastosa.

Esfreguei as mãos nervosamente, sentando na minha cama de frente pra ele. Esperei que ele se levantasse. James colocou os óculos que estavam na mesa-de-cabeceira e olhou o relógio de pulso que estava ali também.

- Sirius, mas que merda, você só pode ter pirado. São duas e vinte.

- Eu não consigo dormir. – eu falei.

Ele me olhou lentamente, piscando os olhos. Então fez aquela expressão que fazia quando entendia as coisas e passou as mãos pelos cabelos já _pouco _bagunçados.

- É ela, não é? – ele perguntou com a voz mais baixa.

Olhei para os lados. Como se pudesse mesmo ter alguma alma viva por ali que estivesse prestando atenção.

- Eu preciso saber de uma coisa, James – comecei – E que isso não saia daqui, otário. – apontei o dedo pra ele.

O Pontas riu baixinho.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. Fala logo. O que você quer saber?

Suspirei.

- O que você... Sente pela Lílian? Quer dizer, você disse que a ama e... Ah, tudo bem, não precisa falar se não quiser.

Ele riu pelo nariz e interrompeu meu fluxo confuso:

- Hei! Calma. Tudo bem. Eu sempre falei, qual seria o problema de te...

- O problema seria eu estar sentindo a mesma coisa pela Lene. – eu soltei.

James me olhou, sério. Ele deve ter percebido o quanto eu estava nervoso. Só pra você se gabar do estado em que me deixou, querida.

- Ok, vamos lá. – ele falou – Quando eu a vejo, meu primeiro impulso é agarrá-la pela cintura e levá-la pra qualquer sala onde pudéssemos ficar a sós. Mas eu me contento com aquilo que a gente pode fazer na frente dos outros porque depois ela me satis...

- James – eu interrompi – só o que você _sente_, cara.

Ele riu de novo. Maldito bom humor que os apaixonados de carteirinha levam.

- Hmm, ela é a garota mais linda de todas. Sem exceção, nenhuma mesmo. E o beijo dela é... Cara, o beijo é perfeito. Depois que eu a beijei pela primeira vez, quer dizer, depois que ela me beijou de volta pela primeira vez, eu não senti vontade de beijar mais nenhuma. Eu simplesmente me esqueci que todas as outras existiam. É uma coisa... Mágica. – fiz uma careta, fazendo ele jogar o travesseiro em mim – Eu admiro a personalidade dela... A força com que ela encara as coisas. A persistência e a coragem que aquela ruiva tem e... Deus, ela me deixa...

- Louco. – completei, a voz rouca.

James ergueu os olhos pra mim, confuso. Mas eu continuei falando debilmente, o olhar fixo em algum lugar perto do malão dele, embaixo da cama.

- E aí quando você está longe dela tudo o que lembra é dos momentos em que esteve com ela, e como ela faz o seu coração bater estupidamente rápido quando ri daquele jeito maravilhoso por causa de uma piada idiota que você fez. E você se tortura por lembrar daquela voz com aquele sotaque maldito falando perto do seu ouvido, fazendo todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem em uníssono.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- O que é _uníssono?_ – perguntou de um jeito engraçado.

Nós dois rimos alto. Remo resmungou alguma coisa no meio do sono e os outros nem deram sinal de que acordariam. _Ah, a paz_.

- Cara, por que você não diz logo a ela? – Pontas perguntou finalmente.

- Eu nem sei se ela sente algo assim por mim. Pode ser que eu esteja me iludindo como um estúpido que eu sou. Ou talvez eu nem esteja sentindo nada, afinal...

- Sirius – ele fixou os olhos nos meus. Acredite, não foi tão gay quanto está parecendo. – Cala essa sua boca idiota. Você nunca falou pra mim uma coisa assim, eu me senti até emocionado – dei um tapa no braço dele – Auch! Brincadeira, cara. Mas, sério. Você nunca se amarrou, nunca nem falou que estava curtindo sair com alguém. Só pegava todas pela frente e deixava as garotas sem saber o que tinha acontecido no outro dia. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Eu estava tentando registrar tudo o que ele falava.

- Eu não posso simplesmente arriscar quebrar a cara, James. Se eu deixar isso crescer como está parecendo que vai fazer, quem vai se ferrar é eu. E tem mais, eu não sei se posso jogar tudo pra cima só por causa dela!

- Sirius! – ele exclamou, me assustando – Cara, você honestamente pensa em ficar nessa malandragem a vida toda?

- Eu vou morrer cedo, Pontas, então, sim, eu penso.

- Se quer saber de uma coisa – ele falou depois de revirar os olhos – Se está mesmo me perguntando isso porque está sentindo algo pela Marlene, cara, acredite. Vale a pena jogar tudo pro ar.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco até que eu deixasse ele dormir em paz. James me incentivou, ficou dizendo que nós combinávamos nas atitudes. Mas foi até essa parte da conversa que me deixou mais confuso do que eu já estava. Eu havia acordado James para tentar confirmar minhas suspeitas – as de que talvez eu estivesse sentindo alguma coisa por você – mas quando ele disse eu simplesmente me deixei levar. Tudo era verdade. Eu estava hipnotizado pelo seu modo de encarar a realidade, o seu jeito de levar a vida. E eu havia simplesmente admitido que estava apaixonado por você. Fácil assim. Simples assim.

E no final das contas, James estava certo. Devia valer a pena ficar com você, só com você, e jogar tudo pro ar. Mas bem, _eu sou Sirius Black_, e sempre dei um jeito de ferrar as coisas.

Depois dessa noite, as coisas só se tornaram mais fortes. Alguma coisa grande estava crescendo no deserto que havia dentro de mim. Era vivo, intenso de uma maneira que eu sabia que não poderia mais cortar fora. Já era inevitável. A planta estava crescendo, verde demais e rápido demais para um lugar estupidamente seco e vazio._ Estava se formando um oásis dentro de mim._

E isso só me fazia sentir mais frustrado, porque eu não conseguia dizer. Não conseguia simplesmente virar pra você e dizer 'Hei! Eu te amo. Você também me ama? Seria legal se voltássemos.' Patético. James me disse que a primeira vez que ele falou isso para a ruiva, ela estava distraída brigando com ele e havia ficado no ar alguns segundos, sem acreditar. Mas que depois havia voltado a brigar, mais raivosa ainda. Remo tinha a história mais romântica. Ele havia acabado de contar à Emme que era lobisomem e eles estavam naquele momento eu-não-vou-deixar-você-me-deixar-por-causa-do-seu-probleminha-peludo quando ela falou, e ele respondeu. As coisas teriam sido mais fáceis se você tivesse me falado. Eu teria respondido que também amava, como um imbecil, e te faria rodar no ar enquanto a beijava. E seríamos felizes para sempre, e blá, blá, blá.

Mas não. Tudo tem que ser mais complicado. Você esperou que eu ficasse louco de vez e me pegasse querendo desistir de tudo. Você não me disse nada enquanto eu pirava, sem conseguir pensar em nada que não fosse você ou qualquer coisa que tivesse seu nome no meio. Você, ou eu, esperou que meus desejos falassem mais alto que a minha razão. E você me viu beijando furiosamente Amanda Richardson numa noite sem estrelas, um corredor abandonado em Hogwarts. Você me olhou com aquele olhar desapontado que fez meu coração parar por uns bons cinco segundos, e quando deu uma risadinha sarcástica e disse que não poderia esperar mais, eu me senti desmoronar. Eu estava pensando em você enquanto beijava Amanda. Estava tentando me distrair, mas aquilo apenas me deu a absoluta certeza.

Eu fora um conquistador, mulherengo, promíscuo, e não me envergonhava disso. Eu costumava sair com todas as garotas com que tivesse contato visual. Na maioria das vezes a coisa se tornava totalmente física. Até que você chegou e simplesmente achou que podia mudar todo o meu rumo e o meu estilo de vida. E _que merda_, você podia. Você me fez querer ficar só com você, pro resto dos meus dias. Me fez pensar em você mais do que em mim mesmo. Me fez te amar. E _como_ eu me orgulho de você por isso.

Corri atrás de você no mesmo instante. E no outro dia, e no outro, e no seguinte. Você simplesmente ignorou todas as minhas tentativas. Você sequer me deu uma chance de explicar. Pediu à Lily dizer para mim que eu parasse de mandar cartas, pois estava cansando sua coruja e enchendo o lixo do quarto.

Quando eu cansei, tudo ficou pior. Eu queria tocar você, queria sentir você perto de mim mais do que antes. _Queria que o vazio passasse e que o oásis continuasse crescendo, fértil_. Queria ouvir as suas piadas e a sua risada para mim, acompanhada daquelas covinhas perfeitas. Queria que parasse de fingir que eu não existia. Seria melhor se você tivesse simplesmente dado um tapa na minha cara e gritado que me odiava do que me ignorar com tanta dedicação.

Eu comecei a ficar nervoso a maior parte do tempo._ Mais nervoso_. Eu não estava fazendo planos maléficos contra os sonserinos, ou tentando me concentrar em outras garotas. Eu só estava pensando em você, pra variar. E eu senti todos os meus nervos arderem de um ódio maligno que eu não achava que pudesse ser capaz de sentir quando a vi se divertir na presença de John McGregor, as covinhas na sua bochecha aparecendo enquanto você ria com uma mão no braço dele. Era março, e Hogsmeade transpirava a primavera. Todas aquelas cores e você. Era tudo o que passava na minha mente.

- Amargo – era o que James estava me dizendo, um braço sobre o ombro da ruiva – Você está mais amargo que jiló, Sirius.

- Talvez eu possa me adoçar na Dedosdemel! – falei assim que vi você e ele entrarem lá.

Remo revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor, Almofadinhas – ele falou para que somente eu ouvisse, perto do meu ombro – Agora você vai seguir a Lene?

- Melhor do que ficar aqui de vela pra dois casais, não é? – resmunguei enquanto ajeitava a blusa no pescoço e começava a andar, sem olhar pra eles.

Eu só estava conseguindo pensar na mão dele na base das suas costas, acariciando você devagar. Um zilhão de palavrões passaram pela minha cabeça que eu poderia gritar, mas eu fingi fuçar nas prateleiras enquanto espiava vocês. John pegou um doce colorido e falou alguma coisa pra você, que riu e afirmou com a cabeça que sim. Senti meu corpo esquentar e puxei a gola da camisa inutilmente, fixando o olhar em vocês sem disfarçar agora. _Porque você parecia feliz._ Um ciúme devastou a minha sanidade, ainda mais quando vi John percorrer a linha do seu maxilar com o dedão, aproximando-se cada vez mais e...

- Hei! – eu estava bem do lado de vocês, minha voz saindo meio esganiçada. Sentia meu corpo ferver.

John se afastou de você relutante. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por uns breves segundos, você abaixou-os rapidamente e segurou o outro pelo braço.

- Black? – ele perguntou debilmente.

Apertei a mão dele como se fôssemos conhecidos.

- E aí, cara? – eu só conseguia olhar pra você.

- Algum problema? – o idiota perguntou de novo.

- Sim. Você está perto demais da _minha_ garota – soltei nervosamente.

Você deu uma risada e balançou a cabeça, fazendo que não, sem acreditar.

- Vocês estão juntos? – ele quis saber.

- Sim! – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que você falava _não_.

- Não estamos juntos, Black – você me censurou – E eu acho que você sabe disso muito bem. Eu posso ficar perto demais de quem eu quiser agora. Você pode, por favor, esquecer que eu existo e seguir a sua vidinha?

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Como se eu conseguisse – murmurei. Você pela primeira vez encontrou o meu olhar, e eu fraquejei, a dura placa da minha raiva amolecendo para dar lugar àquela sensação que eu estava com saudade de sentir. Sim. _Valia a pena_.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui, Lene – ele começou a te puxar pelo braço.

Por causa do segundo que você hesitou para continuar naquele olhar, eu fiquei enfurecido que ele tivesse insistido. E o empurrei uma força desmedida, fazendo-o trombar nas prateleiras e derrubar um punhado de coisas. John veio pra cima de mim e nós brigamos, e Deus sabe o que eu teria feito com aquele patético se James e Remo não tivessem aparecido para apartar enquanto você gritava para que parássemos.

- _Você é ridículo!_ – você destilou contra mim lá fora, apontando o dedo na minha direção, depois de sermos expulsos da loja. – Quem você acha que é pra armar um barraco desses por um motivo tão imbecil, Black?

- Eu sou Sirius Black – eu respondi, sentindo novamente minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. – E eu posso porque eu sei que raio você estava fazendo com ele, Lene! – limpei com raiva o filete de sangue que escorria dos meus lábios.

- Sabe? Então porque não deixou que aproveitássemos o passeio, huh? Mas, não! Você tem que estragar tudo.

Segurei seus braços: – Eu sei que você está saindo com ele pra me esquecer. Mas, adivinha? Você não vai conseguir.

Você me encarou furiosa. Eu me odiava por estar fazendo aquilo, mas pelo menos você estava me ouvindo. E eu havia idiotamente esquecido o que tinha para te falar. _Eu te amo, porra._

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Eu já te esqueci, querido – você se aproximou de mim perigosamente, o queixo empinado em desafio – Desinfle o seu ego antes de se aproximar de mim de novo.

- _Você não me esqueceu, Lene._ – eu impedi que você se afastasse, apertando mais forte os seus braços. Eu estava certo. Seus olhos escuros brilhantes me diziam isso. Você estava furiosa, ferida e desesperada, mas não havia me esquecido.

- Black, me solte. – pediu entre os dentes, a voz mais baixa. Soltei imediatamente, percebendo, com uma tortura interior, que uma lágrima escorreu pela lateral da sua bochecha corada. Eu quis pedir desculpas, me ajoelhar e gritar pro mundo inteiro ouvir que eu estava apaixonado por você e, Deus, que não me deixasse mais. E nem tentasse me esquecer, porque doía como brasa.

Mas eu simplesmente vi você se afastar, apressada, e me joguei no banco de pedra, afundando meu rosto nas mãos.

- Eu conseguia controlar meus impulsos de fazer isso, cara – James se sentou ao meu lado – Você vai ter que aprender a fazer isso também.

- Na verdade ele não disfarçava muito – Lily ajudou, pousando uma mão no meu ombro – Eu já vi uns três copos quebrarem sozinhos nas mãos dele no Três Vassouras.

- Obrigada por não me julgar, Lil. – eu murmurei baixo – Eu tenho que sair dessa fossa.

Eu entendi que você não olhasse mais para mim e me ignorasse a cada tentativa de desculpas. Joguei mais de _oito_ bilhetes na primeira aula do outro dia, Transfiguração. E quando você não abriu nenhum deles, eu suspirei, desistindo. Oficialmente desistindo de ir atrás de você. Oficialmente me amargurando mais.

Estava ficando cada vez pior. O vazio no deserto era triste e desorientador. Não havia norte, sul. Nem estrelas. Apenas... vazio, e seco. A plantinha ali no meio estava se afogando na própria solidão. _Eu havia ficado com medo de me apaixonar, e eu mesmo havia conseguido estragar tudo quando isso aconteceu._

- Sirius, vem aqui – Lily me puxou pelo braço enquanto eu estava fazendo o dever no salão comunal com Frank e Alice.

- O que foi, ruiva? – quis saber quando paramos em um canto afastado dos outros.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando para os lados nervosamente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e parecia que ela tinha chorado muito.

- O que o James fez? – perguntei intrigado.

- Quê? Ahm, nada. Ele não fez nada. – ela agitou as mãos – Er, eu não sei se devo te contar uma coisa. Ela vai... _ah_. – a ruiva suspirou enquanto uma lágrima cortava sua bochecha.

- Lil, por que você está chorando? – eu limpei o rosto dela, sem entender – Qual é o problema?

- Você vai ter que me prometer que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, ok? – ela não estava mais disfarçando que estava abalada – Isso se chama confiança, coisa que eu _nunca_ havia pensado sentir por você. Mas eu sei que agora o melhor a fazer é te dizer, porque de alguma maneira eu sei que... Você é o único que pode ajudá-la.

Senti meu coração disparar. Passaram mil idéias na minha cabeça sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com você, mas nunca o que realmente aconteceu.

- Você-Sabe-Quem – ela sussurrou, rouca – Atacou uns prédios ontem. Céus, Sirius... eles assassinaram o pai dela.

Minha expressão ficou vazia. Comecei a pensar coisas sem sentido. Imediatamente senti meus próprios olhos arderem, mas pisquei com força para não chorar.

- Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei. Dumbledore contou apenas a mim, que sou mais amiga dela que qualquer outra pessoa e... _onde você vai?_

Eu não respondi. Meu peito chiava de dor. Eu sabia que você iria se meter em algum lugar para ficar sozinha. Apenas porque era o que eu faria. Você se entregaria à dor daquele momento como nunca e a deixaria mutilar sua alma enquanto as lágrimas não representavam nem um vigésimo do que estava realmente sentindo.

Te encontrei do lado de fora da escola, em uma parte afastada dos jardins. Você estava deitada em posição fetal no gramado escuro perto de umas árvores, com uma foto amassada nas mãos, e eu ouvi as suas fungadas tristes. Hesitei em me aproximar e fazer você sentir mais dor ainda, mas eu _precisava_ estar do seu lado para dividir a dor. Eu não suportaria te deixar sozinha.

Me deixei deitar por trás de você e comecei a acariciar o seu cabelo negro. Suspirei quando as lágrimas começaram a correr meu rosto, sem me importar realmente._ Porque pareceu muito mais real quando eu te toquei_. Você não ficou surpresa e nem demonstrou raiva por _eu_ estar ali, apenas puxou o meu braço para que eu a abraçasse e murmurou algo ininteligível. Eu beijei o seu cabelo, perto da sua nuca, e murmurei:

- Eu sinto muito. Prometo que não vai doer para sempre.

Eu não poderia acabar com a sua dor, mas poderia dividí-la. Eu faria isso por você. Eu faria tudo por você. Eu até a pegaria inteira se pudesse. _Porque valia a pena_. Meu deserto esbravejou em fúria numa tempestade louca de areia e então ficou sereno, sem o mínimo vestígio de movimento. A imensidão daquilo tomou conta de mim e eu me permiti acreditar em uma força maior que pudesse ter te trazido até mim.

Você dormiu nos meus braços e mais tarde eu te levei para o salão comunal, já num momento em que a minha raiva pelos meus próprios parentes não deixava brechas para o sono ou outro pensamento. Mas quando deitei você no sofá, acariciando os seus cabelos, acabei adormecendo também, com minhas pernas servindo de travesseiro para a sua cabeça. Quando acordei, você já havia partido para o funeral. Me senti péssimo por não ter estado ao seu lado pelo resto da semana. Quando você voltou, me segurei para não abraçá-la com força no instante em que a vi passar pela porta do salão principal. Você estava com a cabeça baixa e os olhos inchados sobre as olheiras. Madison chorou quando as amigas da Casa dela correram para recebê-la, mas você apenas abraçou as meninas por um longo tempo e depois foi para o salão comunal. Eu estava frenético para falar com você, mas Emme fez um gesto para que eu esperasse.

No fim do dia eu estava louco pra te ver. Você não tinha ido às aulas, e saber que você estava ao mesmo tempo tão perto e tão distante me matava. Agoniado, subi as escadas sem esperar ninguém depois da última aula, e quase trombei com você quando o quadro da Mulher-Gorda abriu.

- Oh, _Mon Dieu. _– você colocou uma mão no coração por causa do susto. Eu sorri e te abracei, sentindo a sua hesitação. Mas eu não poderia esperar para tocar seu corpo quente, sentir que você ainda estava inteira e firme. E aquele perfume louco intoxicou minha mente e me trouxe paz.

- Eu estava louco pra te ver – eu disse, me entregando. Se eu estava mesmo nessa de garoto apaixonado, que fosse pra valer.

- Nós estamos interrompendo a passagem, Six. – você gemeu entre os meus braços.

Eu tive vontade de rir, porque você estava me chamando pelo apelidinho francês novamente, mas me controlei enquanto te puxava para fora do salão comunal. Nós ficamos caminhando pelo castelo em silêncio enquanto os outros se reuniam lá fora na beira do lago. Minha mente estava em paz enquanto eu estava ao seu lado, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos folgadamente. De repente, você estava me contando tudo o que havia acontecido em Londres, desde a história de seus pais contra os comensais na França, a perseguição deles até aqui, até a parte em que sua mãe estava desmoronando por dentro por causa do ocorrido. Eu me vi perguntando em que poderia ajudar. Você parou de andar e ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos grandes e escuros enquanto eu lutava contra uma vontade _tremenda_ de te segurar entre os meus braços de novo e te tomar os seus lábios macios entre os meus.

- Você só pode... Continuar do meu lado? Como está fazendo agora. – falou, um pouco rouca – Eu acho que você me entende.

Eu ficaria sempre do seu lado. Eu tentaria tomar a sua dor e dividi-la, assim como você fez comigo quando fez nascerem brotos no deserto. A coisa estava se tornando grande e desproporcional, e ao mesmo tempo intensa e real. O que eu pensara ser impossível estava acontecendo – não havia mais o imenso vazio dentro de mim. O meu deserto estava florescendo de um jeito cada vez mais feroz.

- E aí ela ficou repetindo coisas como "eu não sei, não faça isso, por favor!" – Remo estava dizendo, e em seguida eu e James gargalhamos.

Acontecia com a gente em dias chuvosos – ficávamos em volta da lareira lembrando palhaçadas, planos que a gente havia armado contra os sonserinos e festas que havíamos aprontado algumas. Lílian costumava se afastar sorrateiramente com Alice e Emme, e agora com você também, para fazerem qualquer coisa de meninas; mas aquele era o dia da ronda dela, então vocês estavam entediadas perto da janela, conversando também. Segui a minha linha de pensamento e encontrei o seu olhar. Você sorriu torto pra mim, uma covinha perfeita iluminando seu rosto. Um trovão nos fez despertar e voltar a atenção para os nossos amigos.

A nossa relação não estava passando de amizade. Uma amizade cheia de flertes e momentos estupidamente românticos, e eu estava me perguntando quando é que eu me declararia pra você, para que voltássemos ao que era antes. Eu estava a cada segundo me segurando mais e mais para não acariciar seu rosto com as mãos cada vez que sorria daquela maneira. Aquilo estava passando dos limites – embora eu nunca houvesse cogitado a possibilidade de me apaixonar, eu sempre soube que era corajoso. Era isso que eu estava fazendo na Grifinória, certo?

Eu vi quando uma garota loira do sexto-ano entrou pelo salão comunal saltitante com um pergaminho nas mãos. Ela correu até você e o entregou. Você leu e falou algo às meninas, que deram risadinhas animadas enquanto você se levantava. Seu olhar ficou preso no meu enquanto saía do salão.

- Almofadinhas – James jogou uma almofada em mim – Qual é, cara! Achei que estivesse levando na boa essa história de amizade colorida.

- Eu já levei na boa por muito tempo. – eu me levantei, sorrindo maliciosamente pra eles.

- Oh, sim, uma semana – Pedro revirou os olhos.

- Hei, cara! – apontei o dedo pra ele – Não me julgue. Eu vou agora falar pra ela.

- Falar o quê? – Remo arregalou os olhos pra mim, surpreso.

- O que eu já devia ter falado há muito tempo! – eu gritei perto do quadro antes de sumir.

Novamente, eu pensei que havia alguma coisa muito errada comigo. Talvez um carma ruim tivesse acumulado no deserto, sob a areia, e mais tarde faria todo o oásis desmoronar. E foi exatamente como eu senti quando vi você perto de uma janela sendo beijada por Stefan Flinch. Minha mente pipocou e eu dei um passo pra trás, tentando não fazer barulho. Você se afastou dele e seus olhos voaram pra mim, alarmados. _Como diabos...?_

- Sirius? – sua voz macia estava rápida e parecia desesperada – Isso não é...

- Quer saber? – eu a interrompi – Vão em frente. Continuem! – fiz um gesto com as mãos para frente.

Eu senti um impulso assustador de voar no pescoço de Stefan e estrangulá-lo. Mas ele não tinha culpa de nada. O culpado era... bem, _eu._

- Eu estava... – você começou de novo, mas sua voz falhou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e falei:

- Nós não... Hum. Me desculpe interromper. – e dei as costas antes que ficasse completamente fora de mim.

A minha mente estava estranhamente ofuscada pela raiva. Justamente na noite em que eu decido dizer a você, quando tudo estava... _repentinamente_ planejado, você simplesmente decidiu seguir em frente. Como eu devia ter feito quando você me disse que não seríamos mais que amigos. Mas eu não sabia que estava saindo com alguém. E fiquei verdadeiramente surpreso quando vi que você havia me seguido até o corredor do salão principal.

- Sirius, espera! – me chamava.

Eu não queria ouvir. Era infantil e grosso, mas eu estava me sentindo um imbecil mais do que nunca, então, que se danasse.

- Six, por favor!

O apelidinho francês, implorando, era um _exagero_.

- O quê? – perguntei, ríspido, me virando.

Você quase trombou em mim, assustada. Então, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e começou a falar.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Nada. Não foi nada. Pode esquecer? Obrigado. – eu dei as costas novamente e abri com força a porta principal que dava para os jardins.

Que se danasse que passava da meia-noite de sábado e a porta provavelmente deveria estar trancada. Que se danasse que estava chovendo como nunca e os trovões e raios estivessem arrepiantes. Eu não estava ligando. Saí andando na chuva com você no meu encalço.

- _Quer fazer o favor? – _você gritou, agarrando meu braço.

Eu respirei fundo antes de virar. Já estávamos completamente encharcados. Eu me controlei para não esquecer o meu objetivo mais recente – esquecer você – e descer meus olhos pelo seu corpo, onde as roupas estavam coladas de uma maneira extremamente sexy.

- _Por que está aqui, Lene? – _gritei de volta para que ouvisse. A chuva estava ensurdecedora.

- _Porque eu me importo!_

_ - Volte para o castelo e continue o que estava fazendo. Se é o que vai fazê-la realmente feliz!_

Seu lábio tremeu de frio, e eu fechei os olhos, erguendo as mãos para a nuca, tentando me acalmar. A chuva contra o meu corpo fervendo não estava exatamente desagradável.

- _Não é isso que vai me fazer feliz e você sabe._

Eu olhei pra você sem entender, e tive a idéia mais absurda de todos os tempos. _Pensei que você quisesse que eu te esquecesse_. Meus olhos arderam e eu não pude evitar deixar que toda a dor dentro de mim se canalizasse pelos meus olhos, tentando me livrar do sufoco. Abaixei a cabeça molemente na sua direção e você se aproximou mais, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Segurou meus dois braços estendidos ao lado do corpo e começou a falar.

- _Pare de fazer isso. Pare agora._

_ - Está tudo bem – _minha voz saiu tão baixa que eu pensei que você não pudesse ouvir; apenas os seus olhos assustados me deram certeza. Segurei sua cintura porque me senti de repente fraco. – _Eu vou me afastar de você. Eu juro que vou fazer de tudo pra não te deixar desapontada de novo. Eu vou... Esquecer._

_ - Não! – _você gritou, esmurrando sem força o meu peito – _Cale essa boca, Six! Eu não quero que você se afaste de mim, porra. Mas que merda! Por que todo esse drama?_

_ - Porque eu amo você, Lene. Se essa é a única maneira que eu posso te fazer feliz, é o que eu vou fazer._

Quando eu falei, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. Pronto. Não havia sido tão difícil – na verdade, fora tão natural que eu até esqueci o quanto havia me torturado por aquilo. Você ficou registrando aquilo e eu solucei, sem conter uma careta. Se eu estivesse assistindo aquilo como espectador, eu me acharia patético. Chorando para uma garota. Mas eu estava me sentindo tão mal que não poderia pensar em nada tão fútil sobre mim mesmo.

- _Seus lábios continuam se mexendo e eu não sei porque! – _você gritou de repente. Eu ergui os olhos e percebi que você também estava chorando – _Você pode repetir a primeira parte?_

_ - Eu te amo, Lene! – _respondi no mesmo segundo, te puxando pra mais perto. – _Me desculpe... Deus, me perdoe por tudo. Eu beijei Amanda porque estava desesperado, não conseguia tirar você da cabeça. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém e droga! Está queimando como o inferno dentro de mim!_

_ - Eu te amo também, Six – _você me abraçou forte. Eu fechei os olhos enquanto aquilo tomava conta de mim. Seu corpo estava mais quente que o meu, e eu o ergui de modo que seus pés ficassem encima dos meus.

Ah, sim. Você me amava de volta. _Então, aquela era a sensação de ser amado._ Meu coração bateu tão rápido que eu podia jurar que explodiria a qualquer segundo, de uma maneira deliciosa. Não havia mais nada vazio dentro de mim. Nem seco, e a maior parte da areia fora coberta por uma camada espessa de um mato verde e tenro. _Meu oásis._ E não era uma alucinação de quem já está desidratado o suficiente para ver coisas. Era real e eu podia tocar e sentir.

- _Eu não ia me afastar de verdade, sabe – _eu falei perto do seu ouvido, e você riu alto, me dando a sensação de flutuar – _Não sei nem se eu conseguiria ir dormir sem esmurrar aquele cara._

_ - Eu estava tentando explicar a ele que não daríamos certo – _você se afastou do meu pescoço e sorriu enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo ensopado pra trás – _Que eu já tinha encoleirado um maroto._

_ - Hum, encoleirar não é a palavra certa... – _fiz uma careta pensativa – _Está mais pra aprisionar, torturar e tentar assassinar um maroto._

_ - Eu fiz tudo isso com você, não é? – _você riu, perto da minha boca.

Acariciei seu nariz com o meu e enfiei uma mão por baixo da sua blusa, tocando suas costas.

- _Você é uma garota malvada. – _eu falei, com os lábios colados nos seus. Fechei os olhos enquanto você arranhava meus ombros, tentando puxá-la para mais perto, como se fosse possível.

- _Eu posso ser boa quando quero. _– você murmurou, e então sugou os meus lábios com os seus, desligando completamente minha mente das provocações. Você era minha de novo. E todo aquele fogo ardeu em mim novamente, daquela maneira que só com você acontecia. Aquele desejo inexplicável de puxar todas as suas roupas para o chão com um puxão só.

Minha mente canalizou os fatos de uma forma objetivamente brusca. Eu tinha estado perdido no meio do nada. O chão sob os meus pés fora perigoso e instável, e o céu tremendamente ofuscante. Não houvera horizonte diferente. E de repente, naquela imensidão sem vida, uma plantinha criou luz, sombra, cor, intensidade. Um oásis surgiu do nada, se transformando no meu _tudo_. Você era o meu oásis. Naquela imensidão seca e fria em que eu vivia. Você se tornou meu rumo quando eu não tinha mais nada para me orientar. Eu podia saber onde era o norte e o sul, se tivesse você. Eu poderia sobreviver ali.

- Gabrielle Lapace às nove horas – Remo murmurou, disfarçando com a garrafa de cerveja-amanteigada na boca. Você, Emme e Alice estavam dançando ali perto com outras garotas do mesmo dormitório. Sua pele parecia veludo sob aquela luz louca e psicodélica. O som alto de bate estaca me desligou do mundo enquanto eu observava você se mover sensualmente, sorrir com covinhas, e dar risada se inclinando para trás levemente.

- E Amanda Richardson na mesma hora – Pedro deu uma risadinha abafada.

Eu virei a garrafinha nos meus lábios e joguei os cabelos pra trás, antes de olhar pra onde eles estavam falando. As duas garotas estavam com roupas justíssimas e de cores chamativas.

- Hum – eu fiz, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas rapidamente – Não fazem o meu tipo.

Remo riu alto. Amanda deu uma piscadela pra mim, sorrindo maliciosa. Eu virei meu corpo pra frente, coçando a nuca.

- E qual é o seu tipo agora? – Pedro quis saber, divertido, já sabendo a resposta. Ele estava feliz demais por causa do uísque de fogo.

- Meu tipo são as morenas, não tão altas, sabe, de modo que eu seja sempre mais alto que elas – comecei a falar, vendo você parar de dançar para me olhar, e sorri. Você fez uma gracinha, me fazendo rir baixinho, e voltou a dançar – De preferência têm que ter esses cabelos negros e cumpridos, e olhos escuros também. Ah, e tem que ter aquele sotaque francês, porque isso realmente me deixa louco.

- E se chamar Marlene – Rabicho revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços, se fazendo de emburrado. – Sobrenome: McKinnon.

Eu e Remo rimos. Coloquei a garrafa encima de uma mesinha por ali e afrouxei a gravata no pescoço, encarando na pista o lugar em que você dançava. Tirei o smoking e transfigurei-o para bem menor, cabendo no meu bolso, e botei um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto desviava das pessoas que dançavam para ir até você.

- Não estou gostando desse seu jeito de dançar – foi a primeira coisa que eu falei no seu ouvido quando te abracei por trás, fazendo você rir – Tem uns vinte caras te olhando, devo dar um jeito neles?

Você mordeu o lábio inferior e virou para frente, ainda entre os meus braços, sorrindo. Senti meu coração disparar e fiquei confiante que aquela sensação nunca passaria. Você estava linda naquele vestido roxo e decotado que ia até a metade das suas coxas, o cabelo solto e liso como uma cascata.

- Você não seria tão idiota a ponto de fazer barraco na própria formatura, Six – falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não sabe da novidade? Eu estou tão idiota que faria qualquer coisa por você, pequena.

- Então não faça barracos. – você riu, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço – Eu prefiro quando você mostra pra eles de uma forma mais... _gostosa_, que eu ainda estou com você. – e foi se aproximando enquanto falava, os lábios roçando nos meus nas últimas palavras. Você me deixava louco.

Eu te abracei pela cintura, puxando-a para muito perto, e você sorriu antes que eu te beijasse vorazmente. E lá estava eu, fertilizando o oásis, indo e voltando de espaços e dimensões diferentes em apenas um segundo. Mais tarde, quando o sol estava ameaçando voltar para começar um novo dia, no momento em que o céu negro se torna azul marinho e ainda assim as estrelas brilham, nós saímos para os jardins com nossos amigos. Você estava mais alegre que antes, fato causado pela bebida, e as sandálias pretas de salto estavam enroscadas em seus dedos e balançavam conforme você pulava as flores ou girava no próprio eixo, olhando pra cima, feliz. Sorri debilmente enquanto você e Alice rodavam juntas e caíam no gramado fofo, rindo e fazendo todos nós rirem. Então sentamos todos juntos e sob aquele ar estranhamente alegre e seguro, não tivemos medo algum de falar do futuro.

Você sentou entre as minhas pernas enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos. Remo havia acabado de dizer que meu nome havia sido copiado do de uma estrela, uma maior que o sol, situada na constelação _Canis Major._

- Preciso dizer o quanto isso foi _gay?_ – James perguntou, revirando os olhos.

Seu olhar ficou ligeiramente mais distante enquanto encarava a estrela mais brilhante do céu. Eu te abracei mais firme, me encaixando nas suas costas enquanto você segurava as minhas mãos com as suas. E ergueu um braço, puxando levemente minha cabeça para mais perto da sua boca, onde eu poderia ouvir enquanto você acariciava minha nuca:

- _Ne jamais enfermer les trompettes dans le ciel, prendre conscience de toutes les étoiles sont ceux qui alluma. Mon étoile, Sirius._

Claro que eu não entendi porra nenhuma. Mas minha mente estava convencida de que você não estava me mandando à merda, e a sua voz naquele sotaque perto do meu ouvido, tão rápido, me fez perder a razão por um segundo. Você disse que um dia eu descobriria o que significava. Disse também que queria estar junto pra ver a minha cara.

- Se depender de mim, você vai ver a minha cara pra qualquer coisa que eu descobrir, daqui pra sempre – eu murmurei no seu cabelo, e senti as minhas mãos serem mais aquecidas pelas suas. Você sorriu, e eu tentei aspirar aquele momento como o seu perfume que impregnava nas minhas roupas e na minha pele.

Eu ainda o sinto. Uma marca profunda em mim, como o oásis. Algo que me ajudou a sobreviver na solidão do deserto.

Depois de Hogwarts, começamos a morar juntos em um apartamento perto do Ministério, onde havia se inscrito para o curso de auror. Assim como James, Lily, Alice, Frank e Emme. Os tempos estavam _tão_ sombrios que eu temia pela sua profissão, mas quem poderia convencê-la do contrário? Então, a escuridão em Londres atingiu seu ápice.

Os comensais fizeram um ataque bem planejado que deixou um saldo parcialmente alto, não fosse que os meus sentimentos estivessem tão voltados à apenas um corpo entre os mortos, eu teria falado em números. Mas eu não conseguia focar meu pensamento, quando vi você se ajoelhando ao lado do corpo da sua mãe, entregue à dor. Madison desabou, e eu a abracei quando você agarrava o corpo sem vida e o puxava para si. Sua irmã sacudiu entre os meus braços, desesperada. Eu senti que ela despedaçaria. Senti que você também o faria, e que tentaria me afastar.

Eu já sabia de tudo isso, mas foi pior quando, depois do funeral, você me puxou para o apartamento e me fez sentar na cama. Seus olhos estavam inchados, vermelhos, e transbordavam lágrimas, mas você não soluçava. Estava sendo firme na decisão. Pegou minhas mãos entre as suas e olhou para elas enquanto falava:

- Eu sei que você está pensando que isso é loucura, Six.

- Estou pensando porque realmente é, Marlene!

- Espere. Eu tenho que dizer. – você soluçou um segundo e então levantou os olhos pra encontrar os meus. Senti uma angústia imensa dentro de mim; eu não estava sabendo da metade da sua dor. E, céus! Como eu queria tirá-la de você. Seus lábios se moveram, hesitando, mas então você falou: - Tudo será melhor assim. Você sabe.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que quero ficar com você.

- Seja racional. Eles estão matando todos que eu amo. – sua voz falhou, e eu senti meus olhos marejarem.

- Eles não vão me matar, Lene... – eu beijei a sua testa e te abracei, e você sacudiu por uns breves segundos antes de se recompor.

Voltou a olhar pra mim e segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

- Madison está indo embora para o Japão. Todo mundo está tão longe e eu... eu só tenho você em quem me apoiar. Você é a minha base agora, Sirius. – você dizia como se isso fosse me assustar. Como se amar tanto alguém pudesse me deixar confuso.

- Lene, você tem sido a minha base por tanto tempo que eu com certeza sofreria trilhões de vezes a mais se você me deixasse do que se alguém me matasse.

Você fechou os olhos com força, tentando repelir o que eu dizia. Mas eu forcei você a abri-los quando segurei seu queixo fino entre os dedos e o ergui.

- Eu amo você, querida. Não é uma coisa que eu vá esquecer se você me deixar. É algo encravado em minhas entranhas, e tentar arrancar de lá agora é impossível e pode me debilitar a ponto de eu cometer uma loucura. E você sabe que eu sou impulsivo. Eu quero passar cada momento com você, independente dos riscos. Eu gosto de correr riscos. – fiz um olhar divertido, e você fungou uma vez, mordendo os lábios.

E não tentou me afastar de novo. Nem mesmo quando o tempo passou e a Ordem da Fênix se tornou a nossa rotina, assim como as brigas, os ciúmes e as desavenças. Assim como os porta-retratos atirados na parede, as palavras emitidas para provocar ódio e a imensa raiva que me atingia quando você decidia algo por mim. Por nós. Na verdade, nunca houve rotina. Tudo acontecia como nós decidíamos que ia ser – por isso a maioria dos fatos eram carinhos, declarações no meio da noite aos sussurros e gemidos, festas loucas com nossos amigos ou só entre a gente, danças na sacada, _streaps_ na cozinha. Conversas profundas. Passeios de moto.

Depois de um ano, Madison estava melhorando com a ajuda de uns amigos franceses. Ela havia voltado pra lá depois de rumores que os Comensais estavam perseguindo um líder político. Ela lhe mandou uma caixinha de música com uma bailarina linda que tinha um cachorro peludo e folgado nos braços. Eu ri quando vi, e você leu o cartão, escrito em francês.

- Étrange, mais combine mal avec vous. Je t'aime. Tu me manques. Mad. – você sorriu com aquelas covinhas maravilhosas, e então me explicou: - Ela achou estranho, mas disse que combina terrivelmente comigo. E sente minha falta.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, abraçando-a enquanto uma musiquinha em francês tocava, e eu tinha certeza que já a ouvira em algum lugar antes. A bailarina rodava e em seguida, a música era traduzida pra um inglês muito ruim, do qual eu entendia umas poucas palavras. Eu ri alto.

- Não zombe da minha língua, Black – você espreitou na minha direção.

- Huh, que medo de você, me chamando de Black – te abracei, me aproximando do seu rosto enquanto você erguia uma sobrancelha – Qual é, eu sou o cachorro da história. Mad me acha mesmo tão mal assim?

Você riu enquanto eu te girava no ar e te colocava no balcão da cozinha, ao lado dos papéis de presente. Você afundou as mãos nos meus cabelos negros e suspirou enquanto eu beijava a pele do seu pescoço, ombros, busto. E murmurou no meu ouvido que eu era um cachorro, sim, mas que gostava disso. Meu corpo incendiou e eu não esperei nem um segundo para desabotoar toda a sua blusa e jogá-la no chão.

E assim, o deserto dentro de mim se suavizou, porque já não era tão quente com todo aquele verde que impregnava. Havia algo que o mantinha firme sobre o solo instável. O amor florescia e eu apenas assentia, feliz demais para acreditar. Não havia mais sombra em mim do Sirius Black sem sentimentos verdadeiros pelos outros.

- Eu não ligo que você esteja se metendo em encrencas – eu falei pacientemente, afundando as mãos nos cabelos – Mas pode se ligar que essa é uma encrenca _brava?_

- Estou me danando pro que você pensa – você sorriu, jogando os cabelos pra trás e dando três passos na direção da porta para sair da sala.

- Lene, ouça que...

- Six, nós não somos como Emme e Remo – você me encarou, frustrada – Não vamos começar com isso. Eu e você sabemos que não leva a nada e só vai nos aborrecer. Não vou mudar a rota e nem ninguém vai fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, capitã – murmurei, aborrecido.

Você ficou me olhando, hesitando em vir me mimar ou apenas sair e me deixar lá. E sorriu maravilhosamente, os dentes brancos e perfeitos brilhando para mim, e pulou no meu colo na poltrona.

- Chatinho – disse, beijando minha bochecha – Você é um canalha de merda, Six.

- Você sempre com palavras tão carinhosas... – desdenhei, segurando-a pela cintura.

- É só que... ah, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma. – e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Te beijei rapidamente, sem resistir ao volume que eles faziam. – Eu sei que sabe – eu falei com a respiração ligeiramente ofegante – Eu sei que você não agüentaria um segundo lá fora sem mim, Lenezinha, por isso eu vou com você.

Riu alto, deliciando-se. E encaixou as pernas envolta do meu quadril enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e enfiava as mãos por baixo da sua blusa solta, sentindo a sua pele de veludo, quente.

- Invés de ficar tão preocupada em cuidar de si mesma... cuida de mim agora.

Você começou a desabotoar a minha camisa.

- A porta está trancada?

- Agora está – eu fiz um movimento rápido com a varinha antes de me livrar da camisa de uma vez. Seus dedos esquadrinharam meu tórax, meus ombros e meu peito, me deixando louco pelas ondas de fogo que pareciam vir de você.

- Não acha que alguém vai ouvir? – sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de mordê-lo.

- Que se dane se alguém ouvir – eu resmunguei, impaciente.

Que se danasse mesmo que a Ordem estivesse reunida na sala ao lado discutindo o próximo plano para capturar um Comensal e fazê-lo falar. Eu teria feito mais barulho se soubesse que você era a isca do plano deles. Teria acabado com aquelas paredes e feito todo mundo se desconcentrar, todos constrangidos, e parassem com aquela reunião idiota até que eu estivesse lá _pra saber_.

Você se meteu mesmo em uma encrenca feia. E eu fiquei longe de saber. Longe de _poder tentar_ evitar que algo acontecesse. Eu estava voltando do café perto do apartamento de James quando a Lily aparatou em um beco, assustando nós dois. Não tivemos muito tempo para atentarmos ao fato de que ela estava aparatando na frente de dois caras que podiam ter sido trouxas, porque os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, inchados e ela estava desesperada quando correu até a gente.

- Deu errado, James. – ela soluçou. – Deu t-tudo errado!

Fiz ela dizer o que havia dado errado. Quando fiquei sabendo que nosso apartamento havia servido de cenário grotesco para o plano da Ordem, senti meu coração falhar. O chão todo estremeceu.

- Ela estava lá dentro. Está tudo destruído.

Por um segundo, não pensei muito que poderia aparatar em algum escombro ou móvel fora do lugar. Eu simplesmente aparatei no lugar certo. Tudo estava vazio e destruído: os móveis escolhidos por você, quebrados e fora do lugar, com lascas de madeira saindo de toda parte, havia aquele cheiro de fumaça, e _fumaça, _tornando tudo pior ainda. Havia uma música falhando na atmosfera. Protegendo meu nariz da fumaça, fui pulando os escombros e seguindo a música. Então, eu te vi.

Você estava deitada de costas no chão, agarrada à caixinha de música que Mad havia te dado há alguns meses. Seu corpo estremecia e havia sangue em seus cabelos e nas suas costas. Seus olhos fixaram em mim, atentos, quando me abaixei rapidamente ao seu lado, tentando aparar a sua dor. Sem mesmo agüentar a minha.

- Oh meu Deus – minha voz saiu baixinha. Eu não sabia onde te tocar primeiro. Você estava simplesmente _quebrada demais_.

- Eu amo você – você pousou um dedo nos meus lábios, fazendo-os se fecharem – Obrigada por tudo.

- Não, não diga isso – eu briguei, irritado, sentindo meus olhos marejarem e as lágrimas correrem livremente pelas minhas bochechas sujas – Não fale assim. A gente vai conseguir te tirar dessa, meu amor. Não faz isso. – eu solucei.

Você estava morrendo nos meus braços. Meu coração se despedaçou dolorosamente com a ajuda aparente de lâminas e bisturis. Foi cortado em vários pedaços e arrancados de mim bruscamente. Eu quis gritar.

Então prestei atenção na música. A caixinha estava toda quebrada, a bailarina saltava na mola, suja, e o espelho da tampa estava trincado e refletia várias faces minhas, e eu não reconheci minha própria expressão. A música estava sendo tocada mais lentamente numa voz fantasmagórica. Reconheceria aquelas palavras, ditas no meu ouvido não só na noite da formatura, mas em várias outras, apaixonadas, mesmo se estivesse há anos-luz dali.

"_Ne jamais enfermer les trompettes dans le ciel, prendre conscience de toutes les étoiles sont ceux qui alluma. Mon étoile..."_

A vozinha se suavizou e você tossiu fracamente, os olhos se perdendo nas órbitas, e vi um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto da sua boca. Haviam lágrimas em seus olhos também. A tradução começou a ser cantada no inglês ruim de uma forma devagar.

_ "Nunca as trombetas se calarão no céu, até todos tomarem conhecimento de que as estrelas são daqueles que as acenderam. Minha estrela..."_

Num assomo de compreensão, meus olhos encontraram os seus, extasiados pela profundidade daquilo. Eu havia descoberto o significado. Você tentou sorrir pra mim, e pela última vez uma covinha perfeita desenhou seu rosto, e registrei aquele momento tão intensamente como todos os outros que passei ao seu lado.

- E os fins justificam os meios... – sussurrou quase sem voz.

- Eu sou seu pra sempre – me inclinei sobre o seu corpo, o meu sacudindo dolorosamente.

Quando James e Remo chegaram, apressados, eles não acreditaram que você ainda estivesse viva quando te encontrei – os olhos deles me diziam isso, mas _eu_ sabia. Eu havia visto e ouvido, e sentido também. Era como se você tivesse se mantido viva até que eu descobrisse, e visse minha expressão._ Eu, a sua estrela. Você, o meu oásis._

Quando dei por mim, tudo havia acabado. Toda a tristeza do enterro ainda estava em mim, todo o desespero de Madison estava marcado a ferro no meu peito. Toda a dor estava cravada em mim e só em mim, e nada ia passar ou amenizar isso porque a cada segundo eu podia ter com clareza a lembrança do seu sorriso, do seu perfume, da sensação de estar com você. E quando as pessoas seguiram suas vidas, eu me vi mais sozinho do que nunca, embora a Ordem sempre estivesse cheia daí pra frente.

Eu sabia que só servia pra me torturar mais, quando eu ficava trancado no quarto, tentando ouvir a sua voz no meu ouvido. _Doía_, mas era intenso e eterno. Continuava me ajudando a sobreviver. Numa madrugada eu acordei e fui ao banheiro, e tive a ilusão de ver você tomando banho, as curvas bem moldadas embaçadas pelo vidro fosco, seu olhar malicioso e brilhante ao notar minha presença. Fechei os olhos com força, aspirando o seu cheiro intenso no ar. Por trás das minhas pálpebras você sorriu, com aquelas covinhas, e meu coração bateu desesperadamente forte. Nos meus sonhos, você cantava pra mim. E continuava a me fazer bobo por você.

Talvez eu tenha cometido erros bobos um dia. _Eu fui um deserto, afinal_. Talvez eu tenha pensado que o amor tivesse desistido de mim e que eu devesse seguir apenas devastando sentimentos e causando emoções em todo mundo, menos em mim mesmo. Talvez, um dia, eu tenha pensado em seguir no mesmo vazio de sempre. Porque eu realmente pensei.

Você foi a parte de mim mais incrível. Você floresceu tudo, reacendeu chamas apagadas que eu nem ao menos imaginava que ainda existiam. Você me deu asas e me deixou voar enquanto cuidava de mim. Eu também cuidei de você. Você foi meu oásis, intenso e vivo. Dentro de mim, nada seria como antes.

Porque você tinha passado por aqui. _Mon estóile._


End file.
